


give me air so that i may breathe

by g_xlatea



Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_xlatea/pseuds/g_xlatea
Summary: Broken ribs are no big deal.(They are but it is what it is.)
Kudos: 10





	give me air so that i may breathe

He was not okay. In fact, he was so far beyond okay, it was almost a joke.

Still, lying came naturally to him, especially about stuff like this. The last time he'd been honest about feeling ill, he'd been separated from Raf.

(If he was honest, he didn't understand why he told teach he felt sick. More than his body, his head felt off. He couldn't pretend nothing was wrong. Maybe there was something to it.. Probably not.)

He hadn't slept well since school started. The whole thing with the veto meant his head was a mess. He couldn't stop his moods being unstable. And people were always either accusing him or pitying him; he hated that.

But still, it was fine. So he hadn't slept in ages. He was always tired and his head was usually pounding, no big deal. Lots of students pulled all-nighters. ( Except this was him being unable to sleep because his head was messed up but shhh) No big deal.

This on the other hand.... Even he couldn't rationalize it away. His ribs were broken and he could barely think through the haze of pain.

They all acted as if, because the place was an illusion, because it was the training room, the injuries would just vanish. The others weren't really hurt like him. Oh there were cuts and bruises and, in Raf's case, exhaustion from over-exertion, but none of the others were stamped on like him. Which explained why none of them wondered about him.

That minotaur sure didn't feel like an illusion. His chest blossomed with pain everytime that foot was brought down...

And even now, each breath hurt. Walking hurt too, though at least nothing was broken there. His hip wasn't stamped, not much, so it was just a very bad bruise. He would still be flying more than walking the next few days.

The teachers and their friends were all wrapped up in wondering how it had happened, who had done it. Raf was acting a bit weird, but she seemed more pre-occupied with their relationship than anything else.

It was fine. He could deal with this on his own. Sides, it wasn't as if the others knowing would help any. They couldn't put a cast or anything. And if he really needed painkillers, he could always swipe some.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this injury fic since I first watched AF. The draft title was: "Whump to make 12 yo me proud" (age might be off by like 3 yrs in either direction, I really am not sure how old I was).
> 
> Also, it's been a few months since I last rewatched the ep, so sorry for any inaccuracies.


End file.
